


Cherry

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: She's been working at this club for a while when Dean comes in. She hasn't had any interactions with him, but knows that him and Sam are her only chance of finding her brother. She'll do anything to find him. When she finally gets her chance at a dance with him, will Dean help her? Or will he leave her high and dry?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Garth Fitzgerald IV/Original Female Character(s)





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure about posting this one, to be honest. I wrote it out and edited it many times but because I don't normally write stuff like this, I wasn't sure about posting it. It is a little off form for me, so we'll see what happens. I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. I know that in most strip clubs the men aren't allowed to touch but for the purposes of my story, it worked.

I needed to find them. I knew there was a chance they'd be in town tonight but felt pure elation dance through my body when I spotted him enter, alone. He had quite the reputation among the girls, always paid for a single dance, and tipped very well. He didn't have a type, so to speak, he just picked a girl at random. 

I'd been waiting for months to see him again, hoping he'd choose me. I was only working there to get a chance to see him, hoping he'd help me find my brother. I knew Dean was a hunter, and after speaking with some sources in the hunting community, was told only Dean and his brother would be able to help me find Jack. 

I felt a pair of eyes staring at me and turned around to meet his gaze as he stood at the bar, paying for his dance and a drink. I watched as he leaned in and spoke before jerking his head over in my direction. I heard a sharp whistle from the bartender, pointing to Dean with a smile before turning to the next customer. 

I walked over to him, glancing up at him as I paused at his side. I held out my hand and smiled softly, "Hi. This way, please."

Dean slipped his hand in mine and I was cheering on the inside. Today was finally my day. As we made our way to the private rooms, I heard the sharp squeal of Brittany as she made her way over. Brittany had managed to score Dean's private dances the last three times he'd visited and stood in front of us. 

She glanced at me, her voice honey-sweet, "Cherry, why don't you let me entertain our visitor? I'm sure he'll appreciate it." 

I met her gaze, watching how the jealously flashed in her eyes as she spotted his hand in mine. Part of me wanted to yield to her, she was the most asked for girl here after all, but I knew Dean was my only way to find my brother. 

But before I could say anything, Dean broke the tense silence. "You're in our way." 

I spotted Brittany's smile falter. "But didn't you like the dance last time?" 

Dean grunted softly, moving past her, his hand now tugging on mine, "That's why I asked for her, not you." 

He pulled me into the room, closing and locking the door behind him softly. That's when I started to feel uneasy. I glanced at Dean as he sat in the chair. He raised an eyebrow and patted his lap softly. I walked over to him and started my routine. 

I had just straddled his lap, pressing my chest to his face and grinding at the same time when his next sentence made me stop in my tracks. "You and I have similar friends, Sophia." 

I hurriedly glanced up into his eyes, wondering how he knew my real name before relaxing suddenly. "You know Garth?" 

Dean nodded, and I resumed my dancing, threading my fingers through his hair, tugging him closer. I continued to grind on him as I felt his hands twitch at his sides. As I danced, I leaned my face closer, my lips inches from his. "Garth told you then, right?" 

Dean grunted, "Yes. He did. You're looking for your brother, Jack. He told you Sam and I could help." 

I felt Dean's hands start to slide up my legs, cupping my bottom as he started to guide my movements. I always tried to remain professional when giving lap dances, but I knew I was straddling a fine line here. I'd felt that spark when I started and I couldn't help but let my head fall back into a moan, my curls brushing the floor as he supported me. 

Dean's hands moved up and down my lower body, guiding my movements as I breathed out, "Will you help me? Please, Dean?" 

There was something about my whispered plea that I could see struck a nerve with the handsome hunter. I watched his eyes widen, could see the beginnings of lust form in his emerald gaze. He was feeling what I was feeling then. 

He didn't answer, and so I slipped from his grip, moving to my knees on the hard floor below, moving my face closer to the bulge I could feel and now see that had been forming in his jeans. With my face inches away, I glanced up at him and repeated my plea, "Please, Dean?" 

The soft moan that left his lips gave me my answer as he nodded his head quickly. I slid up his body quickly, his hands guiding my movements over his lap as I leaned my face close to his. "I have one condition though." 

I fought the rising wave of lust and gasped softly as Dean's fingers dug into my hips. "What's that?" 

I met Dean's eyes as he said, "You gotta quit this job. Come back to Kansas with me and Sam." 

That was an easy decision. I nodded. I slipped from his lap, turning around to shake my butt in his direction when a sharp knock from the door startled me. I could hear Brittany's sharp voice, "Time's up." 

I straightened up and saw Dean rise out of the chair. A glance at the clock showed me I had fifteen more minutes with Dean. This was just Brittany's way of trying to force me out. I heard her banging again and moved to the door, opening it a crack. 

"I still have fifteen minutes left here," I said to her, and I saw her roll her eyes. 

"No. You're done." She said, muscling her way inside the room, her sneer replaced with a sickeningly sweet smile as she approached Dean. 

He stood up and said to her. "I paid for my dance, and I still have fifteen minutes left." 

I watched Brittany pile on the charm, her smile sweeter than honey. "I can help you out with that sweetie." 

Dean scoffed and shook his head, "No. I paid for my dance with Cherry, not you. But it's fine. I'm leaving." 

He made his way to the door, making me hurry behind him as he approached the bartender. He held his hand out and explained that because our time was interrupted, he wanted his money back. Then he grasped my hand and pulled me toward the entrance. 

As we neared the door, my manager came running over with Brittany on his heels. Dean crossed his arms over his chest as the guy tried to convince him to stay, offering a free dance with Brittany to make up for my mistakes. 

Dean raised an eyebrow and sneered at the man. "I didn't ask for a dance. I want to leave." 

My manager was quick to say that while he could leave, I could not. I still had an hour left on my shift. Dean took a deep breath. He closed his eyes a moment and said, "No. She's coming with me." 

My manager fixed me with a look. "Cherry. You need to finish your shift or you're fired." 

I opened my mouth, to say it didn't matter because I was quitting when Dean's next sentence shocked us all. "She's my girlfriend." 

I enjoyed the shock on Brittany's face as she processed those words. My manager, however, had a more succinct answer. "Cherry. You're fired." 

Dean pushed past the stammering blonde to lead me to his car outside. I remember Garth telling me about the gorgeous Impala Dean owned, but she was even prettier in person. I slipped into the front seat, glancing back to the club to see Brittany running out toward the car. 

Dean had just slipped inside when she breathlessly asked, "Dean? I thought we liked each other. You never said you were dating Cherry." 

I turned to see how Dean was going to handle things when I felt his hand slip into mine. He squeezed it gently and said, "You never asked." 

And with those words, he was gone, pulling out of the parking lot faster than I could blink. He was quiet for much of the drive back to Kansas, which wasn't far, considering this club was on the border. 

Once we'd made it back to the place he called home, he showed me the kitchen and the library before pulling me back to a room that was his. He pulled a chair out and set it in the middle of the floor. His eyes shone with mischief as he sat down and gave me a wide smile. 

"I believe we have fifteen minutes left on that dance." He raised an eyebrow and patted his lap, beckoning me towards him. 

I raised an eyebrow and smiled, pushing the door shut with my hip. I gave him a wide grin and nodded, "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Winchester."


End file.
